A Widow's Curse
by hellsangel104
Summary: Widowmaker's most recent assassination mission was successful. The British Overwatch agent tried to stop her but failed. Yet as the world is changing around her, there are dark forces at work trying to hide the truth of what is real to and from her. Why did she hesitate to kill the British Agent in her last mission though?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and really my first attempt at serious writing. helpful criticisism is appreciated.**

Widowmaker lied in her bunk in her private quarters of the Talon ocean base. Disguised as an oil platform, the base was the headquarter of the European warfront against Overwatch. As widowmaker lied there in her bunk, she couldn't help but feel dissapointed about her most recent assignment. While the mission was a success, Mondatta was indeed dead, Widowmaker was truly dissapointed in not killing her british rival. The British Overwatch agent known as Tracer had attempted to foil Widow's mission. However with only minor interuption from the agent, Widow got her kill. She got her feeling of life, of purpose, and was brought once more to her solitary moment of peace, before being reminded that she still had another kill to complete for her own sake. Yet as the dropship arrive dto pick her up, why did Widow hesitate to kill the british agent once and foreall? Through the many duelss they've had, And even the annual memory wipes, Widow can't shake the feeling that she knows the Tracer from another life, by another name. Widowmaker had no idea who she was before her life as a Talon assassin, nor did she care to. On the few occassions where she would try to remember her former life, all h could remember was emence, physical pain, emotional and mental trauma, negative symbolism with any alchohalic drink,... and unruly spikey brown hair? Her head would hurt everytime she tried to rmember so widow gave up.

Widow knew that trying to remember was pointless. She needed nother from her past. There was no past for her, There was simply Widowmaker and her Talon life. That Is how she liked it. At least being the most feared assassin i the world meant she was safe. But safe from what? Widow maker kmnew not that answer herself. There was much of the world she did not know, nor did she really care to.

Widowmaker decided she had done enough contemplting for the day and was ready for sleep. Maybe she would have a peaceful sleep for once. She rarely did, always having nightmares of a man who smelled of alchohol reapeateddly hitting her, or witnessing a surgery be done to herself while she was still awake. Sometimes, quiet rarely, she would dream pleasantly, yet only remember unruly, brown hair and the smell of tea.

Widow slowly began to slowly drift to sleep thiking of why the smell of tea was imprtant to her.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wido's Curse

Ch 2

 **London, Two days after Mondatta's death. 23:57**

Tracer woke with a scream, remembering her dream, or more accurately her nightmare.

In the dream, Mondatta had indeed died, yet everyone saw that Tracer had failed to save failed to save possibly the one man, or machine, who could have brought human/omnic tensions down to a possible peaceful state. Yet he was still truly gone, having been disposed of by Talon's master assassin. The world saw how weak Tracer was and how sh couldn't save the man who could bring change. The world saw how she was selfish and saved herself from that bullet instead. And the world blamed her for his death. The omnics wuld have their revenge on tracer beginning with detroying all that she knew and loved. All of her former friends from Overwatch had been hunted down and killed in front of her. Even Jack and Angela had been brought to be executed in front of the British girl, both looking betrayed by the young girl. Only after she lost hoped and knew everything was of her own fault, had the omnics allowed Tracer to be taken by Talon for their own agenda.

And then the young girl woke screaming. Tracer had known that she did everything she could to save the Omnic activist, yet she still somehow felt responsible. The young girl knew that she couldn't change the fact now, but wished she had been the one to die instead of Mondatta. How she wished for an end to the curse of her life, everything in her life had been a ruined series of attempts at doing right and being happy, from her joing The Royal Airforce, to joining overwatch, to being the test pilot for the slipstream jet prototype. She had done everything out of her nature to want to help others, yet everything had been disaster after disaster.

And now she was responsible for yet another disaster. This time not just for her lie, but affecting the lives of millions upon millions of people. All because she saved herself instead letting Widow's bullet end her life instead of Mondatta's.

Tracer finally willed herself out of bed to get a drink. She decided maybe a hard drink would help and began to dress herself for a midnight walk to the nearest liquor store. As she finished putting her clothes on, which consisted of a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and her favored RAF bomber jacket. Slipping her shoes on, she began to walk torwards the door to her appartment and exited, locking the door behind her.

Walking outside the building and the starting the half-mile walk to the nearest convenience store for some weak american beer, Lena began thinking of the last time she had felt this lost and depressed, and the person she lost then.

Lena had been 18 when she joined Overwatch and this was probably the happiest time of her life. She had been asked personally to join the worlds biggest anti-terror organization, How could she say no? So on her eighteenth birthday, she was swore into Overwatch. She quickly earned a name for herself for her bravery and her compassion for others. But this was not what made her life wonderful, it was the people, or in particula a certain person whom she admired secretly. And that person was none other than the French wife of anti-Talon operations commander, Gerard Lacroix. HIs wife was Amelie Lacroix, and she was simply a civilian with little idea of the work her husband did. Lena had befriended the young French beauty almost immediately upon meetin her.

They were nearly inseperable when togther. they simply enjoye each others friendly company. Yet soon lena bean to develop one-sided feelings for Amelie and it scared her. She knew of the threats Gereard had been recieving rom Talon lately, but she didn't know of the personal life of the couple. Thinking back on it now, Lena wished she would've asked Amelie about her marriage at least once. And then everything changed almost in an instant.

In the course of about 2 Months her life was torn to shreds. First Amelie was kidnapped by Talon and Lena thought she had lost her closest friend. Next, only a week later, the slipstream project she had volunteered or had met the day of reveal. the prototype malfunctioned and Lena was lost to time and space. the The third and final part of this eries of tragedies ended with the return of Amelie. She came back to her husband as if nothing had happened to her. Two week later, she killed Gerard in his sleep. She disappeared again. It was months before lena finally reappeared in the present reality and learned of all that had happened.

Winston Had managed to contain lena to a single room with a sort of time anchor. He worked nonstop for about three weeks to make a simialr device for lena that would fit her personally, that way she was not confined to this one room for the rest of her life.

During the months that Lena was stuck drifting through time, she learned a great many things that she couldn't understand, let alone try to tell soemone else. First and most important to her, Amelie had survived being brainwashed and killed her husband. Partly out of the Brainwashing, but partially for personal reason as well. Lena had managed to glimpse into the personal life of the Lacroix couple and saw the untold horror, Gerard had locked the door to their home and mercilessly beat and raped his wife, screaming the entire time about how she was worthless and how she was only a means to an end. He would scream about how she only needed to just let herself die so he could use her blood to cure some sort of disease. But it wasn't a cure he sought, it was the torture and death of this woman that he desired. To hide this cure. To hide his true goals and his true life. And then she was kidnapped.

Secondly, Overwath had been destroyed from the inside. Captain Gabriel Reyes and Overwatch Strike Commander Jack Morrison had had a falling out which turned into a fight to the death which destroyed the Overwatch HQ, killing dozens of agents. Yet both men survived and went their seperate ways, only it was a ruse, a lie to further the goal of Overwatch as theey had origanlly built. The organization had become corrupted with the very thing they sought the destroy. once again some form of disease that lena couldn't understand. It seemed that fate didn't want her to know the truth just yet.

A/N: So this is chapter 2. It is a bit longer than Chapter 1 was and i felt this a good little clif hanger to leave off on. I have to thank an author that inspired me to take my love of reading and nerding and try to write my own fic. I've quiet enjoyed this chapter and yes development sss slow but all good fics that i've read have always taken several chapter to really develop the plot. Next chapter is gonna be awesome for the serious readers. Already got my ideas going in my brain. anyway, till next time.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A Widow's Curse

Ch2.5/3

 **London, 3 days after the death of Mondatta. 00:12**

Lena had been so lost in thought that she had completely forgot where she was at that moment she had nearly walked right into the glass door of the convenience store. She walked in and walked straight to where the alcohol would be. She didn't quiet know why she had a desiring taste for American beer right then. It wasn't exacty the best tasting out there but it did serve the purpose she needed it to. She settled on a Budlight six -pack and walked to the register.

"Late night drink girly?'' the elder man behind the register asked her.

Lena just nodded, not exactly in the mood for talking. She held her ID out for the man before paying and walking out of the store. Lena walked back home just thinking of the facts that she knew of the woman she so deeply desired. She thought of whatt else that bastard Gereard had to have put her through. During the time That Amelie had been missing all those years ago, Lena vaguely remembered that Gerard had gone off for some time too look for her personally, having returned only mere days before Amelie herself did.

'Coinsedence?' Lena thought to herself. Knowing what she knew now, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something truly darker and more personal behind Gerard's death. Had that bastard been torturing that poor sweet amelie for all those years before? Lena had no way of knowing.

She walked up the stair of the appartment complex and walked to he door. She unlocked the door,opening it and walked inside her home. She set her pack of drinks down on the counter and took one of the bottles, which was still cold, and twisted the cap off. Lena took a long, slow sip of the beverage before walking with it in hand to her couch. Lena desparetly wanted to forget the nightmare which had woke her, and went back to thinking of what she learned all those years ago. What was this strange disease that had cost Amelie so much? Why had Gerard insisted on looking for her alone? Something didn't add up and now it was starting to cause Lena to grow a headache. This caused her to own her first bottle of beer and move on to the second to try to numb her headache.

Lena continued to drink like this for an hour and a half, finishing all six bears and finally able to sleep. She had fallen asleep right there on the couch to the memory of the smell of strawberries.

 **Talon mid-sea base. 6 hours earlier**

Widowmaker was about to recieve another assingment. The Commanders on base would always leave a letter detailing her target within an envelope stamped with a red hourglass: a black widow's mark. She picked the letter up off of her bed and opened it. She pulled the letter from the envelope, unfolding it, she began reading while setting the envelope down.

The mission was another assassination, or to be more acurate, several assassinations. This would be a long mission, only because she was going to have a partner: Sombra. Widow didn't particularly care for the Hispanic Mercenary only because she talked to much. And she wouldn't stop bothering Widow about her past life or her "preferences". Sombra had mentioned several times before about missing some blonde girl named Angela. The Mercenary was only currently employed with Talon. Only a temporary help to be disposed of when er usefulness came to an end. That was how Talon worked. Sombra could still live her life freely, something Widow had never known. Yet at the same time she was annoing, Widow found Sombra's precence pleasent, possibly because she was the only other person that would actually try to get Widow to think of something other than the mission.

The mission itself at least seemed easy enough: wipe out the the Ceo and Bourd of Directors of a major weapons company. They didn't want to agree to assist in supplying Talon, so they would need to be replaced with others that would. Widow was already thinking of plans for the mission when her datapad lit up with intructions, a location, rendevous point with Somba, and a list of names and faces of her targets.

Widowmaker began to prepare for her new assignment. She started by finding and gathering herr equipment; her Venom Mine gauntlet, her helmet, and Widow's Kiss. She put her helmet on then tested to make sure the sights were still tuned to her liking. She then put her gauntlet on and checked to make sure she still had enough Venom Mine's, she would also grab some C4 from the armory, she had an idea for an alternate use for the mines in her gauntlet. Widow then broke down Widow's Kiss for thorough cleaning. An hour to clean her rifle wouldn't hurt the mission any. She'd be leaving early anyways to get an idea of the daily routine's of her targets, such where they went before and after work and how long they spent on any commute's and with who.

After Widow had finished cleaning and putting together her weapon, she called the air pad to let them know she was ready to leave. The pilot would be ready for her by the time she arrived. She began to leave her quarter when Sombra appeared behind the closed door. "What do you want, _Pirate Informatique_?"

"Whoa. I just wanted to drop by and give you something. Inside this envelope are your detailed medical records from Talon and a flash drive. The drive contains documents refrencing why you're special to Talon. not just as an assassin, but something else. i couldn't make sence of any of it, so maybe you can. You'll want to read these once you're in Paris. It's for your eyes only okay? You don't know the trouble I went to to get this for you. We'll call it a favor for a favor deal?" Sombra asked while handing Widow the envelope. Widow took it and Placed it in her kit bag.

"And why would I owe you a favor for this? I already know my own medical records from what was done to me," Widow replied looking into Sombra's eyes for any snece of deciet or manipulation. She couldn't think of a reason why the Latina Hacker would try to bribe her for a favor with useless information. Still, that bit about Talon and her did slightly interest her in way that may help with these dreams she had been having as of late.

"Because I know you want to be free of this place and live your own life, no? Plus i really need a favor fromyou even if you don't care about that information. I need you to get those records and the flash drive into the hands of Overwatch. Something is seriously not right about the documents on that drive and maybe someone here can make sence of it all. You may just end up being cleared of your so called murder of one of the former agents. Plus I know you decided not to kill that British Agent for some kind of personal reason. But I need you to somehow get that drive into an Overwatch agnet's hands."

Widow thought of this or a moment. her thoughts for the past few days were starting to come together. Yes, there was a reason why she didn't kill Tracer when she had the chance. Widow couldn't understand why, but something told her not to, that Tracer would be important to her, or maybe it was the growing concern that Tracer knew something about her that even Widow didn't know about herself. In all of their duels, Tracer would give her all in defending herself and others, but that was it. She wouldn't retaliate or go on any kind of offensive against Widowmaker. Why? Widow had asked herself this question several times lately.

Tracer was definately beginning to occupy Widow's thoughts, and that worried Widowmaker like nothing else. She had thought of many different possible reasons as to why Tracer didn't try to defeat and kill Widowmaker. Some were worrisome because they were based off of the idea that Tracer knew something about her past life, others were unlikely such as the idea of Tracer simply not being capable of fighting back. But widow knew better. She had witnessed the fighing capability of the British girl and she was quiet impressed by it. Another such unlikely idea was that Tracer had some kind of connection to widow, even a possible emotional attachment to the assassin.

Widow dared not lie to herself, she had entertained the idea of some sort of connection between her and the British girl, even having breifly enjoyed the fantasy idea fo soem sort of emotional bond between them. But her own thoughts would stamp this fntasy every time.

Coming back to her current situation, Widow looked back to Sombra and replied "Why would I betray Talon? What are you trying to do and why am I Involved?"

Sombra turned away "I don't like the idea of a Talon controlled world. There is something bigger than what either of us know going on. I just know that at least someone in Overwatch would be willing to help find out what's really going on with Talon. And I know you want to get answers." After saying this, Sombra left the room and Widowmaker to her thoughts.

Widow shook her head clear and started walking from her room to the landing pad. She would have time for personal thoughts later, now it was time to focus on the mission.

 **A/n: Alright so another chapter done. I actually started this chapter a few hours after finishing chapter 2 and realized how it was tying in so yeah 2.5 or 3. whichever you want to call it.**

 **Anyways i'm thoroughly enjoying writng this story. again it is my first fic so bear with me as i learn. I really hope that it actually hows in each chapter that i am trying to grow as a writer. The idea for the story just popped in my head one day while reading another fanfic and i just said 'hey why not try my hand at it finally?'**

 **translation: Pirate Informatique** _ **(french)**_ basically means computer hacker.

 **Anyways if you are reading this, than please leave a review (your choice) but i would like to know how i'm oing and what y'all think of the story so far. thanks.**

 **Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

A Widow's Curse

Ch 4

 **Atlantic Sea, Flying torwards France**

Widowmaker was currently sitting in the seat of the dropship while contemplating the mission at hand. The entire mission would take about a month, due to her having to track down each target and moniter their daily lives for at least three days each, then she would have to determine how best to eliminate the targets and execute her plans. By now it was routine for her, the way she methodically hunted her targets like prey, it was simple and efficient.

There were six targets in total, the Ceo and the five board members who supported him. Widow would start by tailing and observing the board members first and finishig with the Ceo. The first board member were John Ferrington, age thirty-seven, caucasian, sixty-nine inches tall, last recorded weight was one-hundred-ninety-six pounds. John is secretly married to Martha Victoria, also board member on the list of targets. Martha Victoria, age thirty-nine, caucasian, sixty inches tall, last recorded weight one-hunred-fourty pounds. The third, fourth, and fifth board members were all siblings: third target is Leon Maxwell, age twenty-nine, last recorded weiht of one-hunded-sixty-seven pounds; fourth target is Daina Worthington, age thirty-five, last recorded weight of one hundred pounds; the last board member was Eric Langston, age fourty, last recorded weight was two-hundred-one pounds. The board members would be easy to eliminate, they wouldn't have any real security, just any annoying people around them that could interfere with Widow's mission.

The last taret was CEO Ross Bennington, whom would be difficult on his own. Bennington was still a decent close quarters fighter, even at the age of fifty-five. Plus he never stayed in the same house for more than a week rotating between four different house's all of which had identical security details at all time. They also always had the same car parked outside at all time. There were not details about the interior layuts of any of the houses, thus making a new difficulty, Widow would have to spend extra time tracking the CEO. This was going to be a bit longer than Widow had thought.

Widow decided to start small by following around the lower board members. The CEO would take time.

The dropship stopped about thirty miles from Paris, her safehouse would be ten miles outside the city. The dropship couldn't risk getting that close to the city otherwise alerting the local security. Widow started her hike torwards the safehouse upon grabbing all of her gear, just being her rifle and a small camp pack that she would have to use tonight. As she walked now, she let her mind wonder back to the deal the hacker Sombra had made with her (or more accurately forced.) The timing was very odd, considering se had just recieved a mission to France and had had another brush with the British Overwatch girl, only to decide to let her live for reasons she could not understand herself. Widowmaker knew very little of her past, only that she was French and that somehow that British girl was tied to her past in some way. It was possible there would be information on the drive that Sombra had given her of her past. The real question was, did she want to know?

Widow continued on hiking to torwards the safehouse. She still had seven hours before nightfall and she would have to set up camp.

 **Paris, France, Same day**

Lena was getting herself ready for this confrontation, she would finally be able to subdue, and possibly save Amelie. Someone inside Talon had leaked information to Lena's private computer at her home in Britain that Amelie would be on and extedned assingment somewhere in Paris. Lena had immediately had Winston set up a an appartment for her as a "vcationing tourist". She had packed and made it to Paris before the end of the kind of felt bad for lying to Winston about why she wanted to go to Paris so soon, but this was her best chance to get Amelie. She needed to get her away from Talon before they killed her. Lena had finally come to admit to herself that this obsession was because she was still madly in love with Amelie, and had been once she learned that Widowmaker was her Amelie LaCroix.

Lena was now in her temporay appartment, packing a small bag of supplies; sh was going to start her search for Amelie outside the city close to nightfall.

A/N: Ho-ly-crap. i have been awy for awhile. my bad lads and lassies. just been caught up in life. kinda a short chapter but now the story is really gonna pick up. see ya next time


End file.
